The present invention relates to a pawl shifting device for a ratchet tool and includes a bar engaged with the pawl directly or indirectly so that when users shift the bar, the pawl is pivoted.
A conventional pawl shifting device for a ratchet tool generally includes a shifting lever pivotally connected to the pawl and the lever is accessible from an outside of the head of the ratchet tool. The pawl is pivoted to engage with the toothed member in the head of the ratchet tool by pivoting the lever. The engagement between the pawl and the lever is so simple and generally includes a ball biased a spring. The ball biased by the spring contacts the pawl at a point which is so weak that the lever can only provide a force to pivot the pawl, the engagement cannot provide a strong backup when a large torque is applied.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ratchet tool and comprising a head having two covers respectively connected to sides of the head. A toothed member is rotatably received in the head and a pawl is pivotally received in the head and engaged with the toothed member. A protrusion extends from the pawl. A passage is defined through the head and communicates with an interior of the head. A driving member is received in the head and has a plate extending therefrom. A slot is defined through the plate and the protrusion of the pawl is movably engaged with the slot. A first engaging member is located on the driving member and a bar movably extends through the passage and has a second engaging member which is engaged with the first engaging member.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet tool that has a control bar directly or indirectly pivots the pawl to engage with the toothed member. The pawl can be pivoted precisely and reliably.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, several preferred embodiments in accordance with the present invention.